Chizu
Chizu (チーズ, Shīzu) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Chizu is a very tall woman with very large breasts (M-cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her long hair is dual colored, white in the front and blue in the back, and is worn in a very long ponytail. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of large, sideways-facing horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. Personality Chizu is described as a cool, serious, straightforward, hardworking, extremely obedient woman and is a good listener, but also very literal minded, and believes everything she is told. She is also very unnecessarily formal, but sometimes Chizu is too formal. Because of this, she tends to be very frank and spontaneous in her actions or attitudes towards those around her, not having any timidity or contradiction while performing them, showing in turn that she is very safe and confident. Like the other girls on the ranch, Chizu also showed a lascivious and perverted side after discover about how pleasurable Kimihito's manual milking was, only in her case, this is much more evident due to her mentality. In fact, of all the ranch minotaur girls, she had been the only one with whom Kimihito was more conspicuously uncomfortable than usual during her milking massage sessions, this is because of Chizu's habit of always talking about what she was thinking, describing unconsciously how the massage made her sexually aroused, although she soon after apologized to the young man for leaving him baffled, ultimately she still went on to describe the pleasure that massage provided her. Regarding Kimihito, while initially she was only friendly with him because of the meals he prepared, due to the effects of his milking massage, Chizu was eventually attracted to him. Actually, among all the minotaurs who performed manual milking sessions, she was the only one who asked that the young man not be hesitant when performing the milking massage and openly declared that she could be addicted to the pleasure provided by the sessions. Regardless of, Chizu also admitted that she would love to be manually milked with anyone she could relate to in the future, commenting that even a human like Kimihito would not be a bad choice for her, showing that Chizu developed feelings for him. After that, she seemed to be increasingly drawn to and dependent on him, something she shared especially with Mil, Cara and Cream. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Chizu becomes a slave to her instincts and due to her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him, even using her immense force to immobilize him in order that she and the other girls could "milk" him. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology:' :*'Strength:' Chizu claims to be one of the strongest Minotaurs on the ranch, alongside Cara. Both were able to grab Kimihito quickly and immobilize him before he could react.Chapter 59 :*'Lactation:' Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Chizu regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Possession *'Minotaur Milking Machine:' Like all Black Lily Ranch Minotaurs, Chizu can use the Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use. While this removes the need for outside help, Chizu does not like using since it does not remove all the milk that she produce in their breasts. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and prepares the workers' dinner, Chizu is seen alongside the other minotaur girls who marvel at the sight and eat the food with gusto. After the Minotaurs finish eating, Chizu joins Mil and Cream for milking. At the industrial milking, Chizu is seen reading a magazine. Later, when the minotaurs find out about how pleasurable Kimihito's milking was for Cathyl, Chizu is with the girls when Mil persuades Kimihito to milk them in the same way, appearing alongside them declaring they are anxious to start the milking.Chapter 56 The following days, Chizu and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito, with Chizu normally the first to perform the session after breakfast, which makes her increasingly anxious and excited by the next milking with him. In one of the sessions, Chizu openly talks about how pleasurable and addictive the milking massage was to her, also commenting that it seemed Kimihito liked to stimulate her nipples whenever he could. As the young man asks her to stop describing everything that was happening, Chizu apologizes for her diligence. However, as she is about to be milked, she admits to being sexually aroused by the intensified massage. Once she finishes milking, Chizu admits that she hopes to always be milked like this by the future partner that she choose, also indicating that someone like Kimihito would not be a bad idea to choose. Before she leaves, the young man asks the girl to take her milked milk to the warehouse.Chapter 57 With time, both Chizu and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that the last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to Kimihito's room, being that after Mil open a hole in the door that was locked, Chizu is next sight of Cream and Urt when the Pan girls show the cake that made to Kimihito to thank their work in the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes he did not understand his supposed intentions, Chizu and Cara take advantage of his low guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body, the party is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses. As Mil mistakenly believes that they were there to try to take Kimihito from them, she goes on the offensive against them, but is easily knocked out after becoming the victim of an intense milking massage that they learned from watching the young man. Chizu and Cara then take the offensive to avenge their overthrown friend and challenge once again the satyresses, only to be knocked out in the same way that Mil was. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, it is unknown if, like the other girls at the ranch, Chizu was attracted to them because of her milking massage. While possible, it is unlikely that this is the case, due to her feelings for Kimihito. Zoological Classification The Minotaur (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Chizu" comes from the Japanese pronunciation from english word to "Cheese". * In the Minotaur's Milking Ranch series, with regards to Chizu milk quality and production, there aren't any problems normally, but because of the her mentality, she often takes shady health foods and medicines that can influence the regularity and quality of lactation. * According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, Chizu speaks unnecessarily formal due to her taste for watching period dramas. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur